


untitled

by cuckoopajaro



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rin's a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckoopajaro/pseuds/cuckoopajaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai bumped his shoulder playfully. “Don’t pretend like you don’t like them.”</p><p>“Mm,” was the only response from the maroon haired boy as he toyed with the screen, moving it back and forth to find the right position. </p><p>Ai smiled teasingly, “I’m not the one who threw a fit at the end of ‘What the Heart Writes’.”</p><p>Rin whipped his head, the quick movement causing the laptop to shift, almost tumbling to the ground luckily Rin’s hand shot out just in time. </p><p>“Shit, hey that ending was bullshit and you know it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i hate thinking of titles _:(´□`」 ∠):_

“So what movie are we watching?” Ai emerged from the bathroom ruffling his damp hair with the towel, casting Rin a side-glance.

 

Rin cocked his head slightly and gave a shit-eating grin. Ai gulped, this couldn’t be good.

 

“American Horror Story.”

 

Ai huffed, making a few damps stands of his choppy bangs sway, “ _Another_ horror movie? I thought you were gonna choose something different.”

 

“It’s not a movie, it’s a show and like hell we are going to stop on the first episode.”

 

Ai’s lower lip jutted slightly, he was hoping Rin wouldn’t choose another horror movie for their Friday movie night.

 

It wasn’t that he hated the concept, in fact he (surprisingly) found some of them interesting. It was just that it was tiresome having to endure days afterwards of constant fear over no, there was nothing hiding behind the shower curtain, that creak was certainly _not_ something making its way to their dorm, and nothing was going to attack him from the mirror as he washed his face.

 

Heaving a final sigh he threw the towel haphazardly on the ground only to pick it up once Rin shot him a surly look in which he rolled his eyes and picked up the towel to place it in the hamper at the corner of their room.

 

This earned a quick grin as Rin raised his arm, lifting the blanket he draped around himself in the process, a quiet invitation for Ai to join him.

 

Ai plopped next to Rin, nuzzling next to his side as Rin wrapped a strong arm around him. He placed a firm hand on Ai’s hip, slipping under his shirt and rubbing the smooth skin underneath.

He propped the laptop on his knees, using his free hand to get the first episode started as Ai rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“Ai.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I can practically hear your pout.”

 

“I’m not pouting!”

 

Not looking at his boyfriend, Rin gave a lopsided grin that grew when he found the first episode. “It’ll be great babe, just watch.”

 

“I don’t what it is with your obsession with American horror movies-“

 

“It’s a show.”

 

“-next week I am picking the most cheesiest romantic movie ever.”

 

Rin groaned as he moved the cursor to hover over the blinking ‘play’ icon. Ai bumped his shoulder playfully. “Don’t pretend like you don’t like them.”

 

“Mm,” was the only response from the maroon haired boy as he toyed with the screen, moving it back and forth to find the right position.

 

Ai smiled teasingly, “I’m not the one who threw a fit at the end of ‘What the Heart Writes’.”

 

Rin whipped his head, the quick movement causing the laptop to shift, almost tumbling to the ground luckily Rin’s hand shot out just in time.

 

“Shit, hey that ending was _bullshit_ and you know it!” Rin’s eyebrows furrowed, his lips upturned in an annoyed scowl. Ai giggled, increasing when he heard an annoyed huff and a swift pinch to side. He brought his hands up to either side of Rin’s face, bringing himself up slightly to place short, chaste pecks on his grumpy boyfriend’s lips. He pulled away slightly, hands moving to Rin’s shoulders. Ai met Rin’s glazed over gaze and smiled.

 

“Whatever you say senpai.”

 

“Stop with the senpai damn it.” Rin retorted, however his voice held no bite and he leaned in for another slow kiss.

 

Rin pulled away abruptly. Flashing a wide, almost maniacal, smirk.

 

“Alright let’s start.” Clicking play, Ai heaved a final sigh and leaned back into Rin.

 ***

 

A few episodes in and Ai wasn’t impressed.

 

Somewhere along their miniature marathon Ai found himself leaning against the wall, a blanket carelessly snaked between his legs. Rin however, was hunched forward, gripping a pillow like a lifeline and lips slightly parted as his eyes were glued towards the screen.

 

Ai glanced at Rin and how in the dark, the glow of the laptop enhanced his strong jawline, or the little shadows of Rin’s eyelashes that Ai knows from experience give the sweetest butterfly kisses when they are alone. His eyes focus on his lips, on the well defined cupids bow where Ai liked to press soft kisses until Rin becomes impatient and took the initiative to press a kiss full on the lips.

 

Rin’s tongue quickly darts out to lick his lips and Ai’s mind begins to wander to those sharp teeth and recounts the times they’ve been on his body.

 

A shriek from the laptop jerks Ai from his thoughts and he brings the attention back to what is happening but he can’t really bring himself to be interested as Rin is. 

 

“Holy shit.” He hears Rin whisper.

 

“Maybe we should buy a suit like that.”

 

He inwardly cheers his boldness because it earns him a sputtering and pink hued Rin.

 

“Ai, please _shut up_.”

 

Ai laughs.

 ***

 

He really really _really_ can’t apprehend his boyfriend’s love for American horror movies.

 

So far the only thing that has scared Ai in the slightest was when he believed they actually murdered the dog. Rin however was entranced. Ai rubbed his eyes as he looked over. Rin was currently sitting with his legs crossed, arms propped on his knees and hands clasped over his mouth. Ai rolled his eyes slightly and began to go over the list of films he would pick for next time.

 ***

 

Ai decided it was time to end their small marathon after he saw Rin beginning to nod off. They would have gone to sleep earlier due to Ai’s suggestions however Rin would object with “just one more episode babe” or “getting scared huh Ai?”.

 

Ai slowly crawled over carefully as to not disturb Rin to the retrieve the laptop, getting up to place it on the desk after he successfully turned it off. With a yawn Ai trudged to Rin’s bunk and leaned forward, brushing a few hairs out of the way as he placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“Goodnight,” he whispered and turned to climb to his bunk and a firm tug on his sweatpants stopped him.

 

“Rin?”

 

“Sleep with me.” His voiced was rough and laced with sleep. His eyes remained closed but the hand clutching Ai’s sweatpants was firm.

 

“O-okay.”

 

He scooted into the bed and was immediately enveloped by Rin’s embrace and tangled their limbs together. This wasn’t the first time they slept together however Rin usually wasn’t so forward with voicing intimacy. A thought in Ai’s mind clicks.

 

“Rin?”

 

A grunt.

 

“Where you… scared?”

 

Rin’s immediate shift, turning his back towards Ai, confirmed his question.

 

“You were!” Ai scoots closer to the curled up form, smiling wide.

 

“I was not!” Rin whispers sharply, he tugs the blanket closer, “Just go to sleep Ai.”

 

Ai’s smile does not falter as he wraps an arm around Rin’s tapered waist. Rin stubbornly lays unresponsive. Ai kisses the tip of Rin’s ear, which he can sense is slightly warm.

 

“Well if you aren’t scared I guess I’ll just go to my bunk then,” Ai tests.

 

A hand quickly comes to grab Ai’s arm that is across Rin’s waist leaving Ai immobile. He kisses Rin’s ear again and lays back down pressing his face between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades. 

 

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you from the monsters.” Ai laced his fingers with the hand that was originally keeping him in place.

 

“Go to sleep,” was the only gruff reply however the squeeze Rin gave their interlaced hands was the only response Ai needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> im trying


End file.
